


Powerless

by gracethedisasterace



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Sareth - Freeform, hades and persephone trope, i love that trope so much not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethedisasterace/pseuds/gracethedisasterace
Summary: Sarah reflects on the truth as opposed to other's assumptions
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Powerless

“He kidnapped her, dragged her to the underworld.”

Sarah smiled. The underworld. Was that what it was? It certainly didn’t look like a miserable death land, but who was she to say?

“He kept her against her will.”

Now that was just untrue. From the very start, he had only done what she asked. He had never, ever forced her to stay against her will.

“He tricked her and trapped her with him.”

Quite a clever trick, winning her love. Ingenious, really, changing his ways and becoming a better person, all for her.

“She was released to her family, six months a year.”

That was her choice. Her parents could be annoying, but really, if she didn’t check on Toby, he would surely end up a much worse child.

“But in the winter, he steals her again.”

Steals her heart, maybe. Every single year, the way he says her name, the way he embraces her with all his strength, the way he tries to hide his emotions, the smile when he finally gives up the fight, it takes her breath away.

“It’s such a tragedy.”

The only tragedy is when she leaves. They both agree. They know it’s for the best. But neither can help the loneliness, the pain, the longing they know will follow. He gives her gifts, reminders of her true home. She has nothing to leave him except her heart. He wants nothing more.

“Poor, powerless Persephone.”

And yet the most powerful being in the cosmos is her slave.


End file.
